Mentiras
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Bastaba una discusión, un ataque de celos o simplemente una mirada sostenida más del tiempo debido para desatar todo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Tenían el mismo ritual hace ya tres meses, se estableció un acuerdo no verbal de guardar el secreto, él no decía nada y ella tampoco. Los encuentros solían darse en cualquier lugar de la casa, el dojo, la cocina y hasta el baño eran testigos, únicos testigos. Bastaba una discusión, un ataque de celos o simplemente una mirada sostenida más del tiempo debido para desatar todo.

En la intimidad, aunque cariñosos, no llegaban al extremo de empalagosos; en cambio con los demás su actitud era la de siempre, desafiantes, rebeldes y defensivos. Al finalizar se sentían liberados, la descarga física y emocional entre ellos no necesitaba más palabras. Siempre se quedaban juntos cerca de una hora después de lo sucedido asimilando emociones, les tomaba muy poco bajar la guardia, cegados por el otro, pero cuando terminaban tenían que poner las emociones en orden y volver al distanciamiento diario. A Akane eso ya le estaba molestando y esta vez lo haría saber.

– Oye Ranma... – dijo aun abrazada a su cuerpo.

– ...Dime...– Ranma tenía la vista perdida, abrumado por las sensaciones recientes. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún le resultaba sublime el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, fingir en unas horas más que no conocía aquello se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

– ¿Cuándo me dirás que me quieres?– su voz sonaba tierna, anhelante y una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro.

– … – él no estaba listo para eso, no todavía y siendo Ranma, hizo lo que mejor sabía, estropear el momento.– ¿Po... por qué dices eso?– tartamudeó.

– Vamos Ranma... llevamos más de dos meses con esto, estoy algo cansada ya de estar ocultándome– se levantó un poco de su cuerpo para verlo directo a los ojos.– ¿Por qué más te acostarías conmigo si no me quieres?.–

– Yo... a decir verdad yo... bueno...– la situación en si lo ponía nervioso y tener a Akane sobre él, inquisidora y desnuda no ayudaba en nada. Ranma nervioso no pensaba bien.– Bueno... tú te me entregaste...–

No sabía si le molestaba más lo que había dicho o el que ni siquiera la mirara para decirle aquello. Se sentó a un lado de la cama e intentó cubrirse con las mantas. Susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír su compañero.

– …Vete Ranma…– dijo nuevamente un poco más fuerte. Lo sintió moverse a su lado, pero ya no importaba. Intentó tocarla, abrazarla, pero Akane ya no quería su lástima.– Vete Ranma… vete de mi habitación.–

La conocía muy bien para saber que no obtendría nada más de ella… quedarse ahí sólo acarrearía problemas y no los quería con ella. Tomó sus cosas y salió como le pedía.

En cuanto Ranma dejó la habitación, Akane sintió que podía al fin ser débil y lloró.

* * *

_Vuelvo con otro proyecto que ha estado en mi cabecita últimamente…_

_Lo primero es pedir perdón por atrasarme con mi fic "Heridas", estos dos últimos años han sido extraños para mi, entre los motivos de la demora están la muerte de mi PC con capítulos e ideas ahí, me mudé dos veces en menos de un año y me falta un poco el tiempo, o más bien me cuesta hacer el tiempo para escribir._

_Tengo más o menos la historia desarrollada en mi cabeza, pero recibir ideas siempre ayuda._

_En los próximos capítulos mostraré como llegaron a esto… no sé si me de para escribir un lemon que me cuesta un poco, pero intentaré describir lo mejor que pueda el cambio en la pareja._

_Gracias por leer y espero que dejen unos reviews con sus comentarios/sugerencias._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Pocas veces había llorado en su vida, no era una chica débil, perdido a su madre aún siendo una niña la hizo endurecer su carácter desde temprana edad, y ahí estaba, haciendo algo que se había prometido nunca hacer, llorar por un hombre.

Desde que comprendió que los sentimientos por ese muchacho eran más que una simple amistad había llorado un par de veces por su culpa, eran cosas tan insignificantes comparándolas con lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, ella le había entregado su pureza, cualquier otra usaría ese desliz para obligarlo a casarse, el honor de ambos demandaba una boda, pero ella no era como las otras, se había entregado por amor, algún día cuando madurará suficiente él tendría el valor de pedirle matrimonio y su honor sería saldado, o eso creía.

¿Lo habría hecho ya con Shampoo? La china era audaz y los había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras, según su lógica, podía sumir que la relación de Ranma con ella también era "profunda".

Se levantó de la cama, su cuerpo aún lleno de las sensaciones compartidas hace tan sólo unos minutos, ya era tarde y probablemente todos estuvieran dormidos así que aprovecharía de tomar un baño. Buscó su camisón, encontrándolo cerca de su puerta, ya ligeramente vestida se encaminó con una muda de ropa limpia y una toalla.

Las horas de sueño perdidas, el llanto y pensar en su "situación" actual le estaba provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza. Limpió su cuerpo cuidadosamente, desde que Ranma dejará su habitación sentía que el tiempo avanzaba de manera pausada, su vida empezaba a transcurrir en cámara lenta sólo para alargar su sufrimiento. Una vez limpia decidió meterse al _ofuro_ para relajar su cuerpo, ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante?, ¿cómo pudo permitir acabar de esa manera?, recordaba ese día, todo comenzó sin proponerselo.

* * *

Tres meses atrás sus padres en un arranque de "originalidad" decidieron dejarlos solos en casa para acercarlos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y nunca funcionaba, realmente nunca lograban estar solos, si sus padres decidían darles tiempo a solas Nabiki vendía la información y en cosa de minutos tenían a prometidas y pretendientes destrozando su hogar y los huesos de Ranma en busca de alguna explicación. Esta vez no fue la excepción y mientras cenaban llego la turba enfurecida gritando insultos y palabras de amor, chino y japones en una mezcla de maldiciones y declaraciones de amor.

Akane estaba cansada del caos que era su vida gracias a sus "amigos" más cercanos, iba a decir algo cuando vio como el cuenco con la sopa de miso que Kasumi les había dejado volaba hacia ella, aterrizando en su pecho. El liquido caliente además de manchar su lindo vestido de verano quemó su blanca piel, adolorida corrió al baño a para aliviar el ardor.

Ranma estaba molesto, sabía que lo de la sopa no era un accidente, Shampoo lo había hecho intencionalmente, no iba a seguir permitiendo que manejaran su vida, ni que lastimaran a la única persona que le importaba. A golpes se deshizo de los hombres, Kuno voló por las aires debido a una patada y Ryoga convertido en P-Chan fue lanzado lejos de la casa, a Mousse no le hizo nada, fue Shampoo quien se encargo de despacharlo. Las chicas iban a ser complejo, despegar el cuerpo de Shampoo del suyo ya era una tarea difícil, que desagradable le resultaba la amazona con sus abrazos, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que no le gustaba?.

– ¡Ya basta!– gritó enojado. Y por fin pudo sentir aflojar el agarre de la muchacha

– Ran-chan traje ricos _okonomiyaki _sólo para ti, pruebalos están...– la mirada que les dirigió Ranma bastaba para congelar un desierto.

– Ya... supongo que si me como lo que trajeron se irán ¿no?– engulló todo rápidamente– Ahora, ¿harían el favor de dejarme en paz? No estoy de humor y tengo que limpiar el desastre que dejaron.–

Reclamar algo con Ranma en ese estado era impensable, las "prometidas" dejaron la casa en silencio, asustadas por esa faceta del chico, sobretodo Shampoo, quien en Jusenkyo había sido testigo de lo que un Ranma furioso podía hacer.

Frustrado empezó a recoger el desorden, momento en el que Akane ingresaba a la habitación.

– ¿Ya se fueron tus amiguitas?– vestía una toalla que tapaba lo suficiente y su cabello aún mojado caía libre sobre sus hombros.– Ni creas que te voy a ayudar con eso, son tus "amigos".– Caminó despreocupada por el lugar intentado evitar los restos de alimentos en el suelo.

– Debo recordarte que tus pretendientes también vinieron. Tienes parte de cul...– descalza, resbaló con la sopa que antes le cayera encima hasta acabar sentada sobre la mesa cerca de Ranma, quien se encontraba agachado limpiando las sobras del suelo.

Por efecto de su caída impulsó que el recipiente con helado aterrizara donde antes lo había hecho la sopa. Ranma miraba el apetitoso helado derretirse poco a poco por sobre su busto, la tela de la toalla se humedecía lentamente. Nunca un helado le había parecido mas apetecible. Se sintió cohibido, la mujer que le provocaba sentimientos tan profundos y contradictorios estaba ahí, como en una fantasía. ¿Era todo eso real? Se parecía demasiado a aquellos sueños húmedos que experimentaba desde hace un tiempo. Se acercó a ella asustado, el helado escurriendo entre sus senos. Cegado por su deseo lamió parte del helado desde su cuerpo.

– Mmmhhhn– Akane no esperaba que Ranma se atreviera a hacer algo así. No le desagradaba en absoluto. Hace tiempo tenía claros sus sentimientos por él.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, otras veces se habían mirado así, cuando estaban solos podían dejar de fingir y el deseo por el otro fluía libre, bastaba recordar a "Dou-chan" para saber que si no habían extras involucrados su relación sería distinta.

Ranma desvió la mirada de sus ojos y notó que aún quedaba por "limpiar" aquella piel. Esta vez presionando su boca contra la piel de la chica volvió a lamer y succionar el helado a estas alturas ya derretido. No había más que limpiar sobre su piel, pero el switch estaba encendido y no existía manera de apagarlo.

Siguió besando sobre sus senos para dirigirse luego a su cuello, mientras con sus manos intentó despejar la mesa y recostarla sobre ella. Akane no ponía resistencia ni cooperaba, se sentía en un sueño, sentir su boca recorrerla de manera tan deliciosa le parecía irreal. Pareció volver en si misma cuando Ranma comenzó a desenrollar la toalla que la cubría.

No sabía en que punto Ranma se había colado entre sus piernas, pero ahí estaban, ella recostada en la mesa, su trasero al borde de esta y el chico sobre ella, besando su cuerpo ya desnudo sin pudor alguno.

Instintivamente Akane fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Ranma, realizada la tarea procedió a acariciar sus pectorales. Sus manos viajaron hacia su espalda, abrazándolo. El contacto de sus pechos desnudos hizo consciente a Ranma de aquella parte de su prometida, sus duros pezones apretados contra si mismo desataron aún más su pasión. Decido bajó a besar sus rosados botones, sonidos que le parecieron en extremo eróticos salieron de la boca de Akane. Ambos, como nunca antes, se encontraban en un estado de completo frenesí.

Un movimiento brusco de parte de él la hizo consciente del estado de excitación de Ranma, pudo sentir toda la longitud de su miembro posarse sobre su entrada, aún entre las ropas aquel contacto los hizo emprender movimientos rítmicos placenteros para ambos. En algún momento Akane había deslizado sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, guiándolo en sus movimientos. Llevada por el deseo, inconscientemente, con sus pies intentó bajar los pantalones del chico, deseaba sentirlo directamente sobre ella. Él dándose cuenta de aquello y también nublado por el deseo, se separo un poco de ella para liberar su masculinidad de la estorbosa prenda.

Nunca pensó que "eso" iba a ser así, sentía como su miembro se deslizaba fácilmente sobre ella gracias a la humedad de su compañera. Quería más, aquello, aunque placentero, no era suficiente, pero era inexperto en todo esto. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Una contorsión de ella lo llevo al blanco, pudo sentir como se hundía dentro de Akane.

– Mmmmhhh– Aquel gemido, más prolongado que los anteriores, y lo que sintió por si mismo lo hizo repetir la acción, retiro su masculinidad y volvió a enterrarse en ella, esta vez más profundo.– Ranma...–

Inició un balanceo constante, besaba su cuello, sus senos, sus hombros, se sentía desesperado, necesitado de ella. Demasiadas sensaciones acumuladas para ambos, los movimientos se volvieron cada vez mas rápidos y profundos, sentían como algo suplicaba por ser liberado. Akane llegó al clímax primero, sus espasmos terminaron por llevar a Ranma a culminar dentro de ella.

Akane sentía como Ranma temblaba sobre ella, ambos respirando agitadamente. Lo habían hecho, habían tenido sexo ¿y ahora qué?.

– No me ha dicho que me ama... ni siquiera nos hemos besado– pensó Akane.

– Akane...– él aún intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración– ... Akane...– acercó su rostro al de ella, miraba sus labios, deseaba besarlos. Ahí estaban, a su disposición, después de lo que habían hecho, besarse no sería la gran cosa.

– _Tadaima__– _ el anuncio de la llegada de Kasumi los puso alerta.

Akane ató la toalla a su cuerpo y corrió de vuelta al baño. Él todavía confundido, arreglo su ropa torpemente.

– ¿Ranma-kun?– pronunció la recién llegada al ver el desastre que era el comedor.

– _O...Okaeri_ Kasumi– No se atrevía a ver a la hermana, de su ahora mujer, a la cara.

– ¿Y Akane-chan?. ¿Discutieron otra vez?– preguntó recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo.

– Ssi... Ukyo, Shampoo y los demás vinieron... y bueno...– oyeron unos pasos desde el pasillo y Akane hizo su aparición en el salón.

– Kasumi... olvide bajar una muda de ropa, me cambio y vengo a ayudarte a recoger el desorden– cruzó el cuarto sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos presentes.

* * *

– Mmhhh... será mejor que me salga... o quedaré arrugada...– se vistió lentamente, tal como venia haciendo todo desde que echara a Ranma de su habitación– Si lo veo de ese modo... si fui yo quien lo incito... yo intenté bajar sus pantalones... pero no es como si lo hubiera planeado todo... estúpido, estúpido Ranma ya no quiero pensar en nada más. Me culpa a mi... y siempre es él quien me busca.–

– Akane...– escuchó desde fuera del baño.– Akane abre un momento. – y ahí estaba él buscandola, lo sabía, siempre era así. Estaba cansada de esa rutina– Quiero que hablemos–

Abrió la puerta, resignación reflejaba todo su cuerpo. Aun cuando sabía que era inútil quería oír sus disculpas, quería creer lo que él iba a decirle.

– ¿Qué quieres Ranma?– no tenía ganas siquiera de mirarlo de frente, se sentía débil, si lo veía lloraría otra vez y su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse así.

Él no decía nada, tenerla de frente, usando un ligero pijama de verano lo trastocaba, era un imán esa mujer, lo atraía sin proponerselo siquiera.

– Si no vas a decir nada me voy... – se encaminó a la salida sin embargo nada más pasarlo por el lado él tomó su brazo.

– Espera...– el calor del cuerpo de Akane era más de lo que podía soportar, sentía su olor flotando en el aire y lo desesperaba aún más. Había ido ahí para demostrarle que era más que sexo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a ayudarlo, actuando por cuenta propia ya se encontraba besandola.

Akane por su parte se debatía entre el deseo y la razón, todo estaba mal, hace unos momentos se quejaba por sentirse utilizada por él y ahora simplemente se dejaba utilizar. Quería una relación seria pero no quería perder lo que tenían y quedarse sin nada. ¿Su orgullo o la persona que amaba?. Lo que en un momento le parecía lo correcto al siguiente la hacia cuestionarse y finalmente cambiaba de idea. ¿Tan malo era querer sentirse amada por él? Podía ser una mentira pero se sentía todo tan real, se sentía feliz. Finalmente decidió callar esa voz molesta que tanto lió causaba y disfrutar.

Ranma la cargó hasta la habitación que desde hace unas semanas era sólo para él y repitieron lo que venían haciendo a espaldas de todos hace un tiempo, ya llegaría el momento de hacer frente a sus decisiones frente a todos, ahora todo lo que querían hacer era vivir esa fantasía.

* * *

_Segundo capitulo, se me dificulto escribirlo, me siento con ganas de escribir pero cuando tengo el documento abierto me bloqueo, Con este capitulo no pretendía nada más que dar a conocer como comenzó todo entre ellos. He releído algunos capítulos de Ranma y me he dado cuenta que no son tan inocentes o inconscientes del otro._  
_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, me anima demasiado verlos, me motiva a escribir para poder cumplir con sus expectativas y me sentí especialmente honrada al tener uno de alguien que admiro demasiado. _

_Aclaro algunos terminos en cursiva:_

_Ofuro es un baño japones, ellos tienen la costumbre de limpiar su cuerpo fuera y luego relajarse en estas tinas de agua caliente._

_Tadaima/Okaeri: Se utiliza para anunciar que la persona ya llegó a su propia casa y el otro para dar la bienvenida._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

La tenía sujeta de las caderas con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir y no es que le molestara aquello, pero tenía miedo. De suerte la familia no los había descubierto, al menos no todos. Su rostro se torno rojizo al recordar como la mañana anterior la madre del chico los había descubierto en plenas actividades.

* * *

– Ranma... deberíamos seguir en la noche... – intentaba pedirle Akane entre besos.

– No... aún queda tiempo a que los demás despierten... – intentaba desabrochar la parte superior de su propio pijama que ahora era llevado por ella, nunca creyó que verla usar aquello le resultaría tan erótico.

Negarse era imposible, ella también lo quería. Se entretuvieron bajo las mantas del futon de Ranma durante varios minutos, él sabía exactamente como hacerse desear, quizás por que su cuerpo era el de una chica algunas veces sabía que partes del cuerpo de Akane podían reaccionar a su toque.

– Ranma, cariño recuerda que hoy... – Nodoka deslizó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo sólo para encontrarlo en una situación inesperada.

– Mierda... – observó a Akane preocupado, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre la muchacha se había puesto pálida y tembló bajo suyo, ahora con la puerta abierta su cara parecía a punto de estallar – Mamá estoy ocupado... – no se atrevía a ver a la cara a su madre. Sabía que él mismo se había buscado esto, pero le preocupaba su mujer, su hermosa carita parecía querer llorar.

– Lo... lo entiendo, vigilaré afuera, no tardes mucho – cerró la puerta incrédula, su hijo ya estaba en edad e imaginaba que podía fantasear con muchachas, pero de ahí a verlo en la cama con una era una gran diferencia. – Oh Dios, ¿Quién será? – se preguntó al no poder ver el rostro de la mujer que estaba con su hijo.

– Nos vio... – hipó Akane, tenía sus ojos empañados en lagrimas y mordía su labio, negándose a llorar. – Te dije que debíamos continuar en la noche, hoy todos iban a estar despiertos más temprano por la boda de Kasumi. -

– No es como si te negaras mucho antes de que entrara mamá, estabas bastante a gusto – respondió rudo al sentirse rechazado, su semblante se dulcifico al verla tan frágil. – Te sacaré por la ventana, así podrás entrar a tu cuarto sin que nadie lo note. –

– ¿Sin que nadie lo note?. Ranma, tu madre acaba de vernos mientras... mientras... tu sabes... – murmuró ruborizada.

– No estoy seguro que te haya visto particularmente, no tu rostro al menos. – Akane estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, resultaba hermosa a su vista. Deseaba tomarla ahí mismo, pero sabía no que no le estaba permitido en ese momento – Vístete, sabes que si esto se revela tomaré la responsabilidad. – acunó el rostro de ella entre sus grandes manos y besó tiernamente sus labios. Akane se abrazó a él, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura. – Lo sabes, ¿cierto? – sintió como ella asentía en silencio sobre su pecho, derramando un par de lagrimas en el proceso.

Después de unos minutos y ya más calmados ambos se vistieron en silencio. Se despidieron en la ventana de ella, no se les permitía besarse en aquel lugar donde cualquiera pudiera verlos, aun si ambos lo deseaban.

– Intenta comportarte con normalidad frente a mamá, lo más probable es que no sepa con quien estaba. – aconsejo el muchacho, sin embargo ella se encontraba nerviosa todavía. – De todos modos dudo que piense en ti, quien creería que una chica tan poco atractiva pueda ser tan cariñosa y apasionada en la cama. Sí... seguramente nadie creería que un joven apuesto como yo... – su intento de animar a Akane terminó con el puño de ella estampado en su cara.

– Sí, sí, lo capté Saotome, ahora vuelve a tu habitación para que continuemos con el espectáculo. – respondió más aliviada, olvidando por un momento el vergonzoso incidente por las provocaciones del chico.

Viéndola tranquila, Ranma sonrió, un par de golpes valían la pena si podía tenerla de vuelta. Miró alrededor buscando la presencia de alguien más, asegurándose que no habían espías acercó su rostro al de Akane y la besó. No era el tierno y calmado beso que se daban para despedirse, sino uno apasionado que parecía decir "continuaremos con esto luego". No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, se conocían hace tiempo y su actual relación ya llevaba bastantes meses, podía apostar sin miedo a perder que nadie lo conocía mejor que ella y que a ella nadie la conocía mejor que él, ella era su prometida, su amante y su mejor amiga, esperaba que pronto fuera también su esposa.

– Nos vemos abajo – susurró él sobre sus labios, cuando Akane abrió sus ojos Ranma ya había desaparecido.

Dándose valor salió por su puerta en dirección al baño, debía afrontar a la madre de Ranma, quien hacía guardia frente a la habitación de este, sin mostrar signo alguno de vergüenza. Ellos ya habían planeado despistar a la mujer y debía hacer bien su papel, un par de puertas más allá, pasar, saludar y bajar las escaleras, se veía sencillo, pero sentía que sus piernas iban a doblarse frente a la mujer. Aferrándose a los utensilios de aseo que cargaba intentó darse fuerza.

– Hola señora Saotome, ¿va a despertar a Ranma?. Le advierto que despertar a ese dormilón es una odisea. Siempre que me lo piden a mi traigo un poco de agua fría, si quiere puedo subirle un poco. –

– Gracias pero no es necesario Akane... Tan femenina como siempre, marimacho. – respondió Ranma abriendo un poco la puerta y sacando su cabeza.

– Comparadas contigo todas parecemos chicos _"Ranma-chan"_, supongo que lo femenina se da natural en ti, no puedo competir contra eso – contraatacó Akane fingiendo una pelea.

– Nunca podrás competir conmigo _"Akane-kun"_, no con ese cuerpo, en cambio el mio... – sintió un frasco chocar contra su cara.

– ¿El tuyo qué pervertido?. Honestamente Ranma, justo a un tipo como tu le toca un cuerpo de chica, debiste caer en la poza del cerdo ahogado, eres un cerdo pervertido Ranma. – gritó después de lanzarle el frasco de Shampoo.

– No me compares con Ryoga, el cerdo ya tiene dueño – las fingidas peleas siempre terminaban así, volviéndose realidad, ninguno sabía morderse la lengua y se daban con todo.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoga en todo esto? Él sí que es un caballero, deberías aprender un poco Ranma –

– Entonces simplemente vete con tu caballeroso cerdo Akane, nunca seré como él. Mira que fijarse en una chica tan boba como tu... –

– Uhmmm... chicos... – intentó mediar Nodoka.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritaron ambos a coro mirando a la mujer.

– Ranma, cariño, tu habitación – dijo algo asustada, en parte por el grito que habían pegado ambos y porque descubrieran a la amante de su hijo quien se escondía visiblemente entre las mantas.

Dándose cuenta de la situación el chico opto por salir de su propia habitación para seguir discutiendo con la menor de los Tendo. El plan había funcionado, su madre había visto una chica escondida en su cama mientras ellos peleaban.

– Tía Nodoka el idiota ya está despierto, yo iré a prepararme para la boda de mi hermana. –

– Ni aunque pases lo que queda del día en el baño arreglándote estarás "preparada" Akane, tendrías que nacer de nuevo y cambiar completamente tu personalidad para dejar de ser tan... – ahora era el frasco de acondicionador el que se estampaba contra el rostro de Ranma, escuchó los enojados pasos de su prometida bajar escalera en dirección al baño – ...fea...- murmuró antes de caer hacia atrás, agotado por la actuación, la real discusión y la fuerza que puso la chica al tirarle los objetos, realmente se había enfadado.

– Gracias por cuidarme la espalda mamá, puedes ir a ayudar, yo veré como la saco sin que nadie lo note. – mintió para luego entrar a su cuarto, esperaba que con eso el secreto estuviera a salvo. Ella lo quería así, ¿no?.

* * *

El verano estaba llegando y estar atrapado en un traje le resultaba tortuoso, al menos se había salvado de llevar un traje tradicional. Kasumi y Tofu decidieron no celebrar una boda occidental, ambos eran más bien conservadores. Ella llevaba el kimono de matrimonio heredado por la madre del doctor y él un _**Hakama**_ confeccionado para el evento. Akane y Nabiki llevaban kimonos bordados a mano de distinto color. Nabiki, visiblemente molesta había optado por llevar su cabello suelto, no se sentía a gusto con la ropa, en su kimono predominaba el verde, tenia bordadas flores en tonos azules y violetas, iba maquillada para la ocasión, ojos delineados y sombra azul sobre ellos, sus labios rojos la hacían ver como la Nabiki de siempre. Akane vestía un kimono color azul, cuando escogió la tela se sintió inmersa en los ojos de su prometido, ambos azules muy similares, a diferencia de Nabiki las flores de Akane fueron bordadas en tonos rosas y violetas, su rostro maquillado sutilmente, ojos delineados y labios de un color rosa tan natural que si Ranma no los conociera bien hubiera creído que no llevaba nada sobre ellos más que un tenue brillo. Su corto cabello estaba atado ordenadamente en un peinado acorde a su vestimenta, sólo su rebelde flequillo caía desde el costado izquierdo, una horquilla color violeta era el único adorno en el.

Para Ranma era imposible quitar los ojos de Akane, tres hermanas en kimono, cada una resaltaba algo con su atuendo, Kasumi se veía hermosa de novia, la maternidad natural que irradiaba se veía aumentada. Nabiki por su parte con la mezcla occidental que tenía atraía la vista de muchos con su sensualidad. Sin embargo para Ranma eso no era nada comparado con la belleza de Akane, se veía casi como una muñeca, su piel naturalmente blanca y el delicado maquillaje, sumado al hermoso vestido lo hacían preguntarse si no podían casarse ahí mismo, al diablo con el tradicional blanco, en ese momento ella se veía aún más pura que cualquier virginal novia con vestido blanco. Si sus padres se atrevían a bromear con el matrimonio en aquel momento no iba a ser tan estúpido y aprovecharía la oportunidad. Quería a esa mujer para si mismo, la amaba.

Akane giró su cabeza al sentirse observada hace bastante, el acosador no era más que su prometido. Aún enfadada por lo que él había dicho en la mañana esquivó su mirada ignorandole y tratando de prestar atención a la ceremonia. ¿Algún día ella podría vivir algo así? Esperaba que sí y que su compañero fuera el mal hablado que seguía mirándola sin disimulo alguno, como si quisiera comerla ahí mismo frente a todos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, cada vez costaba más no demostrar lo que ambos tenían. Si simplemente él cumpliera su deseo y le dijera que la amaba... pero no, eran fantasías, algunas veces creía que él sentía vergüenza que se enteraran que había caído en una relación con la prometida más fea.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas finalmente se cruzaron, infantilmente ella lo ignoró, al parecer estaba molesta, le tocaría disculparse luego. Esa noche no la dejaría escapar. La casa estaría casi vacía y tenía que aprovechar, además hoy era "ese" día, aun si ella se negaba o se cansaba, él lo haría cuantas veces pudiera. Había comenzado la noche anterior y sólo por piedad la había dejado dormir un par de horas para la boda de su hermana, si no hubiera sido por su madre también hubiera consumado su unión en la mañana. Sin Nabiki y ahora sin Kasumi en casa, tendrían el segundo piso para ellos solos, los padres de ambos dormían en la planta de abajo y estaba seguro que no subirían a media noche. Desde ese día podían amarse libremente cuanto quisieran, agradecía a Tofu por decidirse por fin, de algún modo creyó que Kasumi se quedaría soltera a esas alturas y así no podían tener intimidad tranquilos. Sí, agradecía al doctor por decidir confesar sus sentimientos a su cuñada y por llevársela de casa, pero no sólo eso, se sentía agradecido de rechazar a Akane, aun si no fuera abiertamente, si en algún momento el doctor hubiese notado los sentimientos de la chica o si se hubiera fijado en ella en vez de Kasumi estaría perdido, nunca hubiera sentido la felicidad de estar con la persona amada. Observaba a Akane fruncir el ceño y enfurruñarse, sonrió divertido, le parecía increíble que tales pequeñeces hicieran latir su corazón. Apenas notó cuando la ceremonia acabó, en la fiesta podría encontrar el momento de secuestrarla para pedir perdón.

Akane caminaba por el dojo sirviendo bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados, ella y Nodoka debían cargar con esa responsabilidad, Kasumi compartía con la familia de su marido y Nabiki había desaparecido en cuanto había acabado la ceremonia. Esperaba que no llegaran las pretendientes de Ranma o iba a explotar en cólera.

– Akane, ¿has visto a Nabiki?. Hay más invitados de lo previsto y no creo que con nosotras podamos atender a todos. – dijo Nodoka mientras llenaba una bandeja con bocados y llenaba vasos de sake.

– No, en cuanto terminó la ceremonia dijo que tenía algo de lo que ocuparse y ya no la volví a ver. Usted ya sabe que le gusta saltarse las obligaciones. Mi padre y tío Genma ya están bebidos y no he visto a Ranma tampoco. Supongo que eso nos deja solo a nosotras dos. Lo siento, intentaré ayudar todo lo que pueda, llevaré un poco de sake por allá. – Akane tomó los vasos que Nodoka hubiera llenado con bebida y los llevo a un grupo de clientes del festejado recién casado.

El dojo iba llenándose cada vez con más gente y más hombres se unían al club de los borrachos junto a Soun y Genma, uno de ellos balanceándose al caminar derramó su bebida en el vestido de Akane, el hombre se reverenciaba graciosamente en disculpas por el accidente, Akane le respondió con una gentil sonrisa que dejo al sujeto embobado. Intento avisarle a Nodoka que iría a cambiarse de ropa pero en el tumulto no pudo verla. Frente a las escaleras se encontró con Nabiki.

– ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó Nabiki viendo a su hermana mojada.

– Un ebrio paso, ahora tengo que quitarme este vestido, y lo más apropiado para servir a los invitados es ir con esta ropa, tendré que sacar algún vestido de fiesta. – se quejó Akane

– Puedes usar el mio si quieres, últimamente estamos en tallas iguales. – ofreció la castaña.

– Tu haces cualquier cosa por eludir el trabajo Nabiki – respondió molesta – Esta bien, no queda de otra, seguramente tampoco ayudaras aún si vas vestida así. –

De ese modo ambas subieron a la habitación de la mayor e intercambiaron ropa, Akane vestía el kimono de su hermana y ella se encargo de sacar una prenda del closet de su hermana menor, algo bastante habitual durante el tiempo que vivía ahí.

– Al menos deberías ayudar conversando con los invitados, entretenlos con tus historias de la Universidad o algo mientras tía Nodoka y yo les servimos aperitivos – pidió Akane dando los últimos retoques al kimono. Al no recibir respuesta alguna se giró a encararla, pero su hermana ya había abandonado la habitación. – Esa Nabiki, seguro irá a otro lugar. –

Akane terminó de arreglar su ropa y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al dojo En la entrada se encontró con Ranma quien llevaba en sus manos una caja de madera que parecía contener botellas de sake y bocadillos, Balanceaba graciosamente al menos una decena de cajas mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapo una sonrisa tierna al ver al chico así, ningún otro se le comparaba, sólo Ranma poseía esa mezcla entre hombre y niño que le fascinaba tanto.

– En vez de reír como idiota deberías echarme una mano, marimacho. – pronunció Ranma reconociendo a la perfección quien era y que hacía aún sin verla.

– Como si fuera hacerlo luego de que me llamaras idiota. – la sonrisa en el rostro de Akane se desvaneció, dando paso a una mueca de enfado.

– Jejeje, al menos reconoces lo de marimacho, no eres capaz de negarlo, aunque a estas alturas ya nadie... ouch – un golpe en el costado interrumpió el inicio de una nueva discusión. El sonido de las botellas chocando alertó a Akane.

– Si dejo a un inútil como tu encargarse de esto seguro terminaras bañado en sake y convertido en chica. Dame unas cuantas cajas – le arrebató sin cuidado la mitad del cargamento, haciendo sonar nuevamente los recipientes con liquido.

– Si no me hubieras golpeado las cajas seguirían en su sitio, y me parece que la única bañada seras tu, ten más cuidado. Oye, ¿qué le paso al tuyo? – preguntó Ranma, apuntando el nuevo kimono.

– Ah, un tipo vertió licor en el, así que hice un trato con Nabiki para poder seguir ayudando a tu madre. – respondió caminando hacia la cocina seguida por el muchacho.

– Una lastima, me gustaba el otro –

– ¿Si?, yo creí que sólo los Gi de entrenamiento me iban bien. – dijo despreocupadamente Akane mientras dejaba ordenadamente las cajas en la mesa.

– Sí, un Gi blanco, sin sujetador y húmedo por el sudor... claramente te ves perfecta en uno... totalmente sexy. – fantaseó en voz alta el muchacho – Te veías bien en ese kimono, definitivamente tienes que guardarlo. –

– ¿Me veía bien? ¿Qué ahora ya no? Son iguales – estiró la tela de su ropa intentando encontrar una diferencia además del color.

– La ropa sólo es ropa, la misma prenda se puede ver totalmente diferente dependiendo de la persona. La combinación en ti era perfecta, el color, el maquillaje, el peinado... – enumeró Ranma mientras terminaba de ordenar las cajas. – Ademas... – se acercaba seductoramente – la chica – susurró ya sobre los labios de Akane.

El beso comenzó ligero, sutil roce entre ambos. Se separaban centímetros para volver a unirse, sus ojos entrecerrados se enfocaban en los del otro y luego nuevamente en los labios de su pareja. Akane sostenía a Ranma de los hombros mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Lo pausado del beso en vez de tranquilizar a Ranma estaba excitándolo por completo, cada vez que se separaba de ella deseaba prolongar aún más la unión, ir un paso más allá, saborear esa boca que lo enloquecía. Con la punta de la lengua humedeció sus labios, de paso acariciando los de Akane.

– Nhhg... la puerta... – gimió la chica.

– Está cerrado... – suspiró Ranma mientras la levantaba de la cintura para sentarla en la mesa.

Akane deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos del chico, acariciándolo. Cuando llegó a sus manos, sus palmas se tocaron, las yemas de sus dedos acariciándose mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado. Un mordisco en los labios del chico provocaron que él enlazara con fuerza los dedos de ella mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre sus piernas, lo apretado de la vestimenta impidió su labor. Se separó de ella para deshacerse del problema y continuar con lo que habían iniciado. Desesperado intento aflojar el _**obi**_ para abrir lo necesario el vestido y reclamar su cuerpo. Apartó la prenda hacia los lados y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a ella, mientras la distancia entre sus sexos disminuía sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, subiendo el kimono y exponiendo sus piernas. Un gemido simultaneo escapó cuando el miembro de Ranma se posó sobre su entrada, incluso con la ropa interior de ella puesta y él completamente vestido el tacto era excitante, la expectación los encendía aún más, empezó a frotarse contra ella buscando alivio..

Besos cada vez más desordenados, miradas desenfocadas y caricias rudas. El sexo con Ranma era como luchar con él, no era delicado y se guiaba por el instinto, seguro de si mismo. Ya era suficiente con simular, necesitaban sentirlo directamente. Akane posó sus manos sobre la bragueta del pantalón, estimulando aun más a Ranma, quien sorprendido por el toque rompió los besos que brindaba al cuello de su compañera y gimió, embistiendo la mano de la chica.

– Por favor... – suplicó Ranma llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Akane, con sus dedos deslizó la prenda hacia un lado y acarició directamente lo que deseaba.

Akane buscó los labios del chico, necesitando con que cubrir los gemidos que él había provocado en ella. Mientras volvían a besarse ella bajó la bragueta de Ranma, liberando su miembro, tocándolo directamente.

– ¿Estás seguro? La recepción no está lejos – preguntó ella mientras se estimulaban mutuamente, quería estar segura antes de dar el ultimo paso.

– Sí... la mayoría de los hombres están ebrios y sus mujeres no los dejarán solos. – susurró entrecortado, no queriendo romper el beso. – Por favor Akane... – volvió a pedir.

Como respuesta, ella abrió aun más sus piernas y soltó su erección, con los brazos rodeo su cuello intentando acercarlo más a ella. Sabiendo su muda respuesta, Ranma apartó la parte baja de sus bragas hacia un lado, no queriendo perder el tiempo de quitarla. A ciegas encajó su sexo con el de Akane, en un solo movimiento se llenó de ella y comenzó a moverse. A cada segundo las embestidas eran más fuertes y profundas, Ranma sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella, necesitaba clavarse tan profundamente que no fuera capaz de dejar ese cuerpo jamas, la fuerza que ejercía con sus manos sobre sus caderas para penetrarla mejor le pareció insuficiente, decido a encontrar una posición que lo llevará a hundirse más, llevó las manos hacia el trasero de la chica para sostenerla en el aire, al llegar ahí se encontró con una pegajosa pasta, sacó su mano rápidamente y entreabriendo los ojos miró que era aquello.

– Te sentaste sobre los mini-pasteles – rió sobre su boca, reanudando lo que quería hacer – perdón, pero ya no puedo parar – movió las piernas de la chica indicándole que lo rodeara con ellas y la sostuvo en el aire, la fuerza de gravedad hizo el resto. – Increíble... uhmmmm... bésame... – ordenó cuando Akane dejó sus labios para morderse los propios al sentirlo tan profundo, temiendo gritar sin saber si de dolor o placer.

Las embestidas continuaron, intentando callarse mutuamente entre besos y mordiscos, el silenció de la cocina era interrumpido a ratos por suspiros de satisfacción, creyendo que sus actividades no serían descubiertas por nadie se hundieron en el placer hasta quedar satisfechos. No sospechaban que alguien los había oído y observado.

* * *

Si no hubiera visto aquello por si misma, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Ese era Ranma... teniendo sexo con... Nabiki. Nadie más en aquel lugar llevaba un kimono como ese, es más, nadie en la tierra podría tener uno igual, había sido bordado y confeccionado exclusivamente para la chica Tendo. Cada hermana había elegido un color de tela distinto y los hilos del bordado lo eran también, aquella muchacha con kimono verde que era sostenida por Ranma no era otra que Nabiki Tendo, la hermana de su prometida oficial. Si todo aquello salía a la luz, grandes problemas se avecinaban. ¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que ser ella quien fuera a buscar algo para comer?

* * *

– No lo puedo creer, acabo de cambiar uno de mis vestidos favoritos por este kimono y tengo que mudarme de ropa otra vez – bufó Akane.

– Vamos arriba y quitate todo, en este punto nadie debe notar que no estamos... – sugirió Ranma, volviendo a besarla – continuemos con lo de esta mañana... –

– Pervertido... acabamos de "continuar con lo de esta mañana". – Se separó del chico y caminó por la cocina buscando algo con que limpiar su ropa. – Acabo de tener sexo en la boda de mi hermana... ¿Te das cuenta de lo inmoral que es eso? –

– Oh, vamos Akane, lo hemos hecho en situaciones peores, ¿recuerdas cuando Shampoo vino con una de sus comidas extrañas y nos escondimos en el armario? Lo hicimos por casi una hora mientras ella esperaba pacientemente en mi habitación, fue tan excitante como contenías tus gemidos... Oh, sí, sí, ¿recuerdas la vez que Kuno me cito para un duelo? Lo nockeaste por mi y luego te tome justo frente a él. Y también estuvo aquella vez que tu padre vino y... –

– ¡Ya basta! – chilló una sonrojada Akane. – Entiendo el punto... pero no deja de avergonzarme, como esta mañana con tu madre... al parecer ella no se dio cuenta. –

– Claro que no... eres una gran actriz. – tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar el exceso de crema en Akane – Iré a ayudar a mi madre con los invitados, así que sube y ponte algo limpio. Cuando estés lista baja, si no podemos hablar luego, recuerda que esta noche te esperaré en mi habitación – Ranma se despidió de Akane con un corto beso y salió del lugar sin que ella pudiera responder.

* * *

Después de una larga recepción el lugar estaba vacío, Akane había salido con la pareja de recién casados, estaban terminando con la mudanza de la mayor de las hermanas mientras los demás miembros de la familia despedían a los últimos invitados. Ranma había ofrecido su ayuda con el transporte de maletas pero fue rechazado, no había alguien con suficiente fuerza dentro de la casa para cargar con los ebrios que no podían moverse, cuando Akane propuso ayudar, alegando que ella también era fuerte, él se negó, no iba a dejar que un montón de viejos borrachos pusieran sus manos sobre su mujer, menos aún ahora que iba tan ligera de ropa. Había cambiado el kimono verde de Nabiki por un vestido amarillo sin mangas que se ajustaba en sus senos y caía en forma de campana hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Él podía solo con ellos, era cosa de dejarlos en sus vehículos a la salida de la casa y listo, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitirles aprovechar ese corto trayecto para recrearse la vista con Akane. Dejando al ultimo hombre en su auto resopló cansado, caminó a la sala para poder descansar. En ella estaban Nabiki y su madre hablando animadamente del matrimonio.

– Faltas tu Nabiki – dijo sonriendole a la castaña y sentándose frente a ella, de espaldas al estanque.

– ¿Qué, me quieres casar Ranma? – carcajeó.

– Quizás... ¿no crees que tu padre estaría feliz? –

– Sabes que no soy de esas, no hay nada más valioso que mi libertad – respondió mirándose las uñas.

– Algún día vas a sucumbir Nabiki – no pudo evitar decirlo un tanto nostálgico, pensando en su situación actual con Akane – ¿Te quedaras a dormir esta noche también? –

– Nah, tuve suficiente con la noche pasada, me iré a un hotel hoy, mi vuelo sale temprano mañana –

– Oh... es una pena. – mintió Ranma, fingiendo decepción.

Nodoka miraba la escena incrédula, dentro de todas sus sospechosas las hermanas de Akane estaban totalmente descarcatadas, pero ahí frente a sus ojos veía como su hijo flirteaba con la hermana mayor de su prometida.

– Nabiki, ¿qué le sucedió a tu kimono? Desapareciste y cuando te volví a ver ya no lo llevabas. – se atrevió a pronunciar Nodoka, intentando obtener mayor información.

– Oh, si, se mancho y tuve que quitármelo... es una lastima. – mintió.

– Si... una verdadera lastima, son trajes caros... algunos deberían tener cuidado... – el tono casual y al mismo tiempo acusador sólo despertó sospechas en quien ella deseaba. Ranma quien bebía jugo comenzó a toser. No pudieron hablar más porque Akane entró a la habitación.

– Nabiki, tu taxi ya llegó, te ayudare con las cosas de aquí – dijo tirando de una maleta, antes de salir hacia el pasillo dirigió la mirada a su prometido – ¿Podrías bajar el resto de cosas? Papá es inservible en estos momentos. –

– Claro – respondió a la chica que ya se perdía por los pasillos rumbo a la salida- Nabiki, deberías despedirte de tu padre, aun si esta inconsciente, se entristecerá si despierta y descubre que uno de sus bebes no le fue a ver antes de partir. –

– Sí, sí, seguro no recordara nada. – dijo cansada, sin embargo comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuarto donde dormían los hombres. – Ah, Ranma. Espera. Olvide algo en tu habitación, no olvides bajarlo. –

Con aquella simple frase Nodoka creyó revelar la verdad acerca de su hijo. La abrumadora situación la confundió unos momentos, preguntándose que hacer, su hijo mantenía una relación con quien iba a convertirse en su hermana política. Akane le agradaba, era una buena chica, mucho más de su gusto que Nabiki, que no era mal chica, pero no le gustaba la frivolidad y superficialidad de ella, no encajaba con lo que esperaba para su hijo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Apoyar a la menor de los Tendo o apoyar la decisión de su hijo, aun si no la aceptaba del todo. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le paso y despertó de su letargo sólo por las risas provenientes de la entrada de la casa.

– Ven más seguido, ahora tu padre se sentirá más solo sin ti ni Kasumi por aquí. – dijo Ranma abrazando a su cuñada. Nodoka desde su posición pudo observar como la chica le decía algo al oído que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

– Nabiki, pronto tienes vacaciones, intenta pasarlas con todos nosotros, podemos ir de paseo juntos, igual que antes. – pidió Akane llamando la atención de su hermana, quien soltó a Ranma para despedirse de ella.

– Akane, deja que Ranma ayude a tu hermana con las maletas, mientras ayudame aquí, estoy algo cansada y sería bueno si me sirvieras de apoyo, ya no sirvo para estos trotes, la ultima semana fue agotadora. – la mujer mayor intentaba darles más tiempo a su hijo y su amante, alejando a su prometida para darles intimidad. Había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a su hijo.

– Adiós Nabiki – gritó Akane desde su lugar al lado de Nodoka, sosteniendo su brazo como había pedido la mujer. – Señora Nodoka, debería a ir a descansar, ya es tarde, vaya a dormir, Ranma y yo nos encargaremos del aseo. También iremos a acostar a nuestros padres, no se preocupe de nada. –

– Akane tiene razón mamá, ve a dormir, incluso si no acabamos con la limpieza hoy, de seguro mañana lo terminaremos todo antes del mediodía. – la secundó Ranma.

– Gracias chicos, aceptaré la oferta, nos vemos mañana, no se excedan, podemos acabar todos juntos por la mañana, no es justo que ese par se libre de ayudar en algo. –

En cuanto Nodoka dejó el lugar la pareja se miro, acordando en silencio un pronto encuentro. Cada uno se fue a hacer distintas cosas, debían arrastrar a sus padres a sus respectivas habitaciones y luego limpiar un poco.

* * *

Pasaba de la media noche cuando pudieron encontrarse en el cuarto de Ranma, él había aguardado desesperado durante largos minutos, decidieron dejar un tiempo prudente para asegurarse de que todos en la casa dormían. Su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando Akane entró a la habitación, a oscuras, el amarillo casi dorado de su vestido le hizo parecer que una divinidad iluminaba aquel lugar, invitándolo a llenarse de ella. No pudo esperar ante el lento y sensual caminar de su prometida, antes de que ella llegará a él, el chico se lanzó en su búsqueda, sorprendiéndola con un beso al encontrarse. Hambrientos besos y caricias, a pesar de haber llenado de ella hace sólo unas horas. Frenético, acariciaba la piel expuesta en ella, Akane por su parte desvestía a Ranma mientras este guiaba a ambos hacia su futon. Volvieron a hundirse en el otro, ardientes, deseosos de su pareja, como si hubieran estado separados por décadas. El oscuro y tranquilo lugar se vio perturbado durante largos minutos con sonidos originados por los efusivos amantes.

– Te dije que mi madre no se daría cuenta... – susurró Ranma mientras besaba el cuello de Akane, bajando hasta su pecho – ¿Es idea mía o estos han crecido? – pronunció mordiendo uno de sus senos.

– Nhnnnn... sí... eso creo, Nabiki dijo que estábamos en tallas iguales... – absorta, Akane intentaba recuperar el aliento, Ranma aún parecía energético, dispuesto a iniciar otra ronda, a pesar de haber acabado hace sólo un instante.

– Claro que lo están, mira, antes mis manos los podían abarcar y ahora se desbordan – explicó mientras estrujaba los senos de la chica – ¿Sabes? Nabiki antes de irse me dijo que para que tu padre no se sintiera solo, sin ellas dos por aquí, deberíamos darle un nieto... no sé si sospecha algo o son las bromas de siempre. – recordó el chico ante la mención del nombre de su cuñada.

– ¿Y tu quieres darle un nieto a mi padre? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, quien se congelo – ¿Qué harías si estuviéramos esperando un bebe, Ranma? –

La respuesta de Ranma quedó en el aire cuando escucharon a alguien correr por las escaleras y luego un llanto un par de metros de ellos.

– Espera, iré a ver que sucede – logró pronunciar Ranma, nervioso por las preguntas formuladas por Akane.

El chico de ojos azules se levantó del futon y le tendió la parte superior de su propio pijama a Akane, mientras él se ponía la parte baja para salir del cuarto.

– ¡Kasumiiiii! – escuchó gritar a su padre, mientras abrochaba el pijama verde del chico, él ya había salido de la habitación y sola en el lugar empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Inquieta, bajó las manos a su vientre.

– Akane, llevaré a tu padre abajo, aún está bebido y es peligroso que baje solo las escalas.- explicó asomando la cabeza por la puerta – No te atrevas a a irte, volveré pronto. – susurró para nuevamente desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde su posición escuchaba a su padre gritar cosas acerca de como su niña había sido arrebatada. El llanterío iba decayendo a medida que los oía bajar las escaleras. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio nuevamente, la intranquilidad volvió a ella.

– Ranma... qué harías si te dijera que aquello por lo que me tomas sin cansancio un par de días durante el mes, se puede cumplir... qué harías si aquello probablemente ya esta sucediendo... – Akane apretó el agarre en su vientre, dudando de sus sospechas y temiendo al futuro.

Agotada por el ajetreo del día cayó dormida. Minutos más tarde un cansado Ranma entraba a la habitación, sin fijarse en nada se quito los pantalones y se acercó al futon para acostarse junto a su prometida.

– Hey, te dormiste. Oye tu, chica poco femenina, aún no hemos terminado. – no había respuesta, Akane estaba completamente dormida. – Debes estar cansada, ya van dos días que no te he dejado dormir y con lo de Kasumi es peor. – se abrazó a ella desde atrás, llevando una de sus manos al vientre de la chica, ahí se encontró con las manos de ella que aún se posaban en el lugar – Lo siento, pero es la fecha, son pocos días y tengo que asegurarme, si supieras mis intenciones me odiarías. – se movió de su posición, intentando abarcar todo su cuerpo en un abrazo, enlazando las piernas con las de la chica, el cansancio terminó por ganarle y después de unos segundos se quedo completamente dormido.

– Ranma... es de día, si no nos levantamos nos pasará lo de ayer con tu madre... – intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Ranma pero era imposible.

– Un poco más, nuestros padres no van a levantarse temprano y ya no esta Kasumi para despertarnos como solía hacerlo. Nadie se dará cuenta que no estás en tu habitación. – cerró sus ojos, no tenía sueño pero no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente, pocas veces podían acariciarse fuera del sexo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, la dejó girarse para que quedaran frente a frente y se acurrucó entre los pechos de su prometida.

– No seas holgazán, puedes dormir por la tarde – indicó Akane mientras acariciaba la mejilla del, supuestamente adormilado, muchacho.

– No es eso... – murmuró, abriendo sus ojos azules, mirándola tiernamente.

– Ranma... con Kasumi fuera de la casa, el segundo piso queda disponible sólo para nosotros dos, no tendremos que preocuparnos que ella venga a tu habitación o vaya a la mía a despertarnos nunca más. – por su parte el muchacho había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa y besar el escote. – A... además tu mamá dijo que ella y tío Genma iban a volver a su casa, se... seremos sólo nosotros y papá aquí... uhmmm – murmuró entrecortadamente, él había terminado de desabotonar la prenda e intentaba quitarla, eso era lo único que los separaba de la desnudez total y Akane se dio cuenta de aquello. – Hey, ¿por qué estás desnudo? tu... tu... grandísimo pervertido – gimió al sentir sus senos invadidos por el chico, quien besaba uno y acariciaba el otro con la mano.

– Estoy desnudo porque anoche alguien se quedo dormida cuando se supone que debía esperarme para hacer esto – respondió hundiendo parte de su erección en ella.

– Al menos reconoces lo de pervertido, no eres capaz de negarlo – señaló divertida, imitando las palabras que solía decir él.

– Si me tientas así, ¿cómo puedo negarme? – esas respuestas eran las que más la molestaban, sabía que él no estaba diciendo nada malo, pero nuevamente la estaba haciendo responsable a ella y le estaba dando a entender que cualquiera estaba bien mientras se le ofreciera.

Akane no dijo nada más, atormentada por las dudas y la nueva situación que se le presentaba. Se encontraba otra vez atrapada en ese circulo vicioso. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Genma le había dicho a Ranma, _"Hijo, rehusarse a comer cuando la mesa está servida es un insulto"_. ¿Acaso él pensaba igual? ¿Se acostaba con ella porque se le entregaba sin oponer resistencia?. Lo irónico del caso es que su primera vez fue sobre la mesa, con comida incluida, ese helado había desatado todo. Lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, pero no podía concentrarse en eso de momento, tenía que hablar con alguien de todo lo que venía sucediendo, ya llevaban diez meses atrapados en esa extraña relación y él no iba a decir que la amaba, además existía aquel problema... sólo una persona le inspiro suficiente confianza, le hablaría tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

_Chan chan chan... Después de muchísimo tiempo puedo escribir otro capitulo, me puse a reescribir uno de mis fanfics y me metí tanto en él que está tardando más de lo que esperaba, aun cuando varias cosas han cambiado el fondo no la ha hecho y estoy segura que quedará mejor, así que pido paciencia a quienes leen "Heridas", la reestructura esta atrasando todos mis otros proyectos pero cuando vienen ideas me pongo a escribir._

_Palabras destacadas dentro del capitulo, **Obi** y **Hakama** son prendas tradicionales, el Obi no es más que el cinturon, el Hakama es una prenda masculina._

_Lo que menciona Genma y recuerda Akane lo tomé del tomo 31, capitulo 10, la famosa muñeca vengativa del que sacaron el OVA. No estoy segura si realmente dice eso, es una traducción vieja, pero confío en ella._

_No sé si Ranma y Akane les parezcan OOC, pero creo que ellos son así, si están solos no son tan tímidos como se pueda creer. Ranma tocando el trasero de Akane, Ranma deseando ver a Akane desnuda y desilusionándose porque ella lleva bañador, Ranma creyendo que Akane quiere "reconciliarse" con él y dispuesto a besarla. Akane por su parte no se corta en abrazarlo, como cuando él vuelve de donde Herb, o cuando caen sentados en el parque y le dice que si siguen "así" ya no estará enojada. Aun sin declaraciones de amor su relación va más allá y no se repelen entre ellos, salvo cuando Ranma dice alguna estupidez y Akane lo manda a volar._

_Muchas "Anti-Akane" se escudan en que ella es violenta con él y que otras lo tratan mejor, pero según lo que yo veo dentro del manga, eso no es tan cierto. Akane siempre intenta ayudarlo, y es mas bien demostrativa (no empalagosa pero si se nota que le tiene cariño) tampoco niega tajante sentir algo por el chico, al menos en el capitulo donde Ranma pasa a ser prometido de Nabiki se deja ver eso. Shampoo por su parte es agresiva en sus apariciones, sin mencionar lo violenta que es a la hora de querer el amor del chico, se vale de cualquier método._

_En fin, este fanfic creo que perfectamente puede ubicarse dentro del universo Ranma sin alterar mucho a los personajes._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

– Ranma... es de día, si no nos levantamos nos pasará lo de ayer con tu madre... – intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Ranma pero era imposible.

– Un poco más, nuestros padres no van a levantarse temprano y ya no esta Kasumi para despertarnos como solía hacerlo. Nadie se dará cuenta que no estás en tu habitación. – cerró sus ojos, no tenía sueño pero no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente, pocas veces podían acariciarse fuera del sexo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, la dejó girarse para que quedaran frente a frente y se acurrucó entre los pechos de su prometida.

– No seas holgazán, puedes dormir por la tarde – indicó Akane mientras acariciaba la mejilla del, supuestamente adormilado, muchacho.

– No es eso... – murmuró, abriendo sus ojos azules, mirándola tiernamente.

– Ranma... con Kasumi fuera de la casa, el segundo piso queda disponible sólo para nosotros dos, no tendremos que preocuparnos que ella venga a tu habitación o vaya a la mía a despertarnos nunca más. – por su parte el muchacho había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa y besar el escote. – A... además tu mamá dijo que ella y tío Genma iban a volver a su casa, se... seremos sólo nosotros y papá aquí... uhmmm – murmuró entrecortadamente, él había terminado de desabotonar la prenda e intentaba quitarla, eso era lo único que los separaba de la desnudez total y Akane se dio cuenta de aquello. – Hey, ¿por qué estás desnudo? tu... tu... grandísimo pervertido – gimió al sentir sus senos invadidos por el chico, quien besaba uno y acariciaba el otro con la mano.

– Estoy desnudo porque anoche alguien se quedo dormida cuando se supone que debía esperarme para hacer esto – respondió hundiendo parte de su erección en ella.

– Al menos reconoces lo de pervertido, no eres capaz de negarlo – señaló divertida, imitando las palabras que solía decir él.

– Si me tientas así, ¿cómo puedo negarme? – esas respuestas eran las que más la molestaban, sabía que él no estaba diciendo nada malo, pero nuevamente la estaba haciendo responsable a ella y le estaba dando a entender que cualquiera estaba bien mientras se le ofreciera.

Akane no dijo nada más, atormentada por las dudas y la nueva situación que se le presentaba. Se encontraba otra vez atrapada en ese circulo vicioso. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Genma le había dicho a Ranma, _"Hijo, rehusarse a comer cuando la mesa está servida es un insulto"_. ¿Acaso él pensaba igual? ¿Se acostaba con ella porque se le entregaba sin oponer resistencia?. Lo irónico del caso es que su primera vez fue sobre la mesa, con comida incluida, ese helado había desatado todo. Lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, pero no podía concentrarse en eso de momento, tenía que hablar con alguien de todo lo que venía sucediendo, ya llevaban diez meses atrapados en esa extraña relación y él no iba a decir que la amaba, además existía aquel problema... sólo una persona le inspiro suficiente confianza, le hablaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Ranma se movía rápido, Akane sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía al ritmo de los vaivenes del chico y aquello estaba empezando a afectarle. Empujó a Ranma y sin siquiera preocuparse por su ropa corrió escaleras abajo rumbo al baño.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – se preguntó Ranma.

Preocupado por la muchacha, vistió su boxer y recogió el vestido que hubiera quitado la noche anterior a su prometida, La encontró en el baño, en su urgencia por llegar al lavabo no se molestó en cerrar la puerta del lugar. Akane estaba pálida, al parecer había vomitado y limpiaba su boca con agua.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Ranma esperó la respuesta de la chica mientras intentaba ponerle el vestido bajo el pijama de él.

– No lo sé... sentí que se devolvía todo lo de ayer y vine corriendo... siento haberte empujado – se disculpó Akane, acariciando la mejilla del chico quien ya la había vestido y la cargaba por las escaleras.

– No hay problema... quizás ayer bebiste mucho – especuló él. Akane no respondía, parecía ausente, la depositó en su cama y se sentó a su lado. – Akane... – la llamó.

- ¿Eh?... claro... eso debe ser... no estoy acostumbrada a beber... – mintió la chica, el día anterior no había probado licor, no era la primera mañana que despertaba así, pero él no lo sabía.

– Descansa por hoy, yo iré a ordenar lo que queda – aconsejó preocupado.

– ¿Y tu...? – preguntó Akane, viendo la entrepierna del chico.

– Te dije que no hay problema, estos últimos días has estado sobre-exigiéndote. – Ranma se sentía culpable por haberle exigido el mismo también.

– Pero tu... tu estabas a punto de acabar y yo... – Ranma la silenció con un rocé de labios.

– Shhh... podemos continuar en otro momento, ayer entre tu y mamá se llevaron la parte pesada. – Vendré dentro de un rato a ver como sigues, intenta dormir – susurró aún pegado a la boca de Akane.

Quería decirle que la quería, que la amaba, pero aún no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, impidiéndole emitir algún sonido. La besó, era la única manera de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, con su cuerpo. Había sido criado así, las palabras eran un estorbo, siempre había entrenado su cuerpo y sólo con él podía demostrarle todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Sin darle tiempo a responder se levantó y dejó la habitación.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Había estado evadiendo a Ranma desde el día anterior, cuando la dejara sin palabra alguna luego de haberla besado, contaba con los dedos de la mano las veces que la había besado fuera del sexo, él no era demostrativo y pensar que el chico descubriera sus preocupaciones y sintiera lastima por ella la hicieron entrar en pánico. Se excusó con su familia y estuvo acostada todo el día afirmando que estaba enferma. Nodoka la secundó, pensando que la chica había colapsado luego de la boda de su hermana mayor, entre ambas habían planeado todo el evento y fueron las responsables de la recepción, era normal que una chica de esa edad se agobiara y enfermara.

Estaba asustada del repentino cambio de su prometido, luego de que ella lo echara fuera de su habitación meses atrás él había estado actuando extraño. Sí, conocía como se comportaba. Si era por deseo, él sería apasionado con ella, le haría el amor de manera lenta, tomaría sin descanso sus labios, exigiría sin aliento su cuerpo una y otra vez, alargando el encuentro lo más posible, y cuando estuviera satisfecho, se quedaría a su lado menguando sus emociones. En cambio, si la tomaba producto de los celos, el sexo sería fuerte, rápido, explosivo, actuaría como un animal siguiendo sus instintos, en aquellas ocasiones él no besaría sus labios, buscaría otros lugares en su cuerpo y se encargaría de dejar marcas visibles para cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar o ver más de lo debido se enterará que ella le pertenecía, después de reclamar lo suyo él se iría por su camino sin detenerse siquiera a mirarla.

Aun así, él nunca, nunca, sería tierno, jamás susurraría palabras amor, no sería delicado o demostrativo, en cualquier situación sería su instinto haciéndose presente, ya sea por deseo o posesión. Aún sabiendo todo eso ella lo amaba y aceptaba eso, no podía negarse, aunque quisiera, no podía y todo eso la había llevado a su situación actual.

Quería confirmar sus sospechas, había acudido a un hospital lejano, explicó su caso al médico de turno y éste la envió por los exámenes pertinentes, el primero estaría listo en un par de horas. Si confirmaba sus suposiciones, y los resultados de aquellas cajitas blancas que compró en una farmacia el día anterior, vendrían las demás pruebas después. Las cosas se iban a complicar un poco más, necesitaba hablar con él ese mismo día, independiente de los resultados, no podían seguir así, si no ponían las cosas claras iba a estar en esa situación una y otra vez.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Sostenía un sobre arrugado entre ambas manos. Confiaba en aquella persona pero no sabía como comenzar. ¿Qué podía decir?

– Ranma y yo hemos estado teniendo sexo por diez meses y... no, no, no... no puedo decir eso – pensó la chica antes de iniciar cualquier conversación.

– ¿Deseas un té, Akane-chan? – ofreció, cordial como siempre.

– No... gracias... – quería acabar pronto con aquello y decidió que lo mejor sería un golpe directo – Estoy embarazada... – soltó luego de unos segundos de retener la respiración involuntariamente, aunque lo dijo de forma precipitada, su acompañante entendió.

– ¿Y qué ha dicho Ranma-kun? – preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

– ¿Y por qué cree que...? – estaba sintiéndose nerviosa, realmente no se había equivocado de persona, pero resultaba un tanto vergonzoso decirlo.

– Sólo podía ser él, no me cabe duda, lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos. Ustedes son el uno para el otro. Como el Yin y el Yang, se complementan a la perfección. – explicó sonriendole.

– No... no le he dicho aún – murmuró ruborizada.

– ¿Por qué no? Creo que la noticia lo hará muy feliz, él nunca ha tenido algo a lo que pueda llamar familia y tu estás ofreciéndole una justo en este momento. La mujer que ama va a darle un hijo. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? –

– Ese es el problema... – susurró agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa? – la abrazó cuando notó que la chica estaba sollozando.

– Él... él no ha dicho que me ama... nosotros somos distintos a ustedes. Su matrimonio fue perfecto, el noviazgo también, nunca discuten, tienen personalidades parecidas y les gustan las mismas cosa, nunca se gritarían groserías... – Akane no pudo seguir hablando, después de recibir la confirmación de su embarazo sentía como todas sus emociones se desencadenaron.

– ¿Y tu crees que por eso vamos a ser felices siempre? Akane, cada persona es distinta y necesita distintas cosas en su vida. Es cierto que nosotros no discutimos como ustedes pero eso también puede ser problemático, estar de acuerdo en todo o ser iguales puede resultar malo para otras personas. Si él te escogió como su compañera quiere decir algo. Tu mejor que nadie conoce el honor de un guerrero como él, ¿No, Akane? – quitó el "chan" por segunda vez, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer sin siquiera notarlo.

– ¿Tu crees? – sintió como asentía en silencio, aún la tenía abrazada y acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña – Gracias... Tofu – omitió el "sensei" que seguía a su nombre y lo abrazó de vuelta.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Lo habían enviado a llevar un par de cosas que Kasumi necesitaba, en la casa de los recién casados no encontró a nadie y decidió ir hasta la pequeña consulta que tenía el quiropráctico.

Tomó el camino más corto y saltó el muro que daba a la parte trasera del lugar. Lo primero que vio, a través de una ventana, fue a Akane abrazando al esposo de su hermana mayor. Sabía que sentir celos era una estupidez. Akane estaba con él ahora y el doctor estaba casado, sabía todo eso pero no podía evitarlo, verla abrazarlo hacía que su estomago se revolviera y quisiera golpear algo. Ese hombre había sido el primer amor de Akane, tal vez el único, su enamoramiento había durado años y quizás aún sentía cosas por el profesional.

Tal como llegó, en silenció, hizo el camino de vuelta a su hogar, no debía pensar mal del hombre de gafas, siempre había intentado ayudarlo, no le quitaría a su prometida... su prometida... ella tampoco lo engañaría, dentro de las cosas que amaba de Akane era eso, esa pureza y lealtad innata.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Akane volvía a casa, eran las 6 de la tarde y luego de conversar con el doctor había decidido tomarse la tarde para si misma, tenía que planear como darle la noticia a Ranma. Al final pasó la tarde completa sin lograr pensar en nada y la hora de sus lecciones "_para ser una dama_" con Nodoka se acercaba.

Anunció su llegada como de costumbre pero no hubo respuesta de bienvenida de vuelta. Buscó en la cocina a la madre de Ranma, creyó que podía estar esperándola en ese lugar pero no había nadie, caminó hasta la sala para encontrarse el lugar igual de vacío, sus pasos la llevaron al dojo, donde vio al chico de trenza en él. De forma inusual llevaba un gi de entrenamiento, su siempre prolija trenza estaba deshecha, su pelo ahora estaba casi suelto y desordenado, su piel cubierta de sudor lograba que el flequillo se pegara en algunas zonas a su frente y hacía brillar su cuerpo en las zonas donde llegaba la escasa luz. Aquel Ranma en vez de desagradarle, le pareció en extremo sensual.

– Hola – saludó Akane después de unos minutos de contemplarlo. Al parecer él aún no se percataba de su presencia.

– Ah... Bienvenida... – pronunció interrumpiendo su entrenamiento -¿Puedes acercarme la toalla? – pidió.

– Claro – respondió acercándose al muchacho, pero no le entregó el objeto, ella misma comenzó a quitar el exceso de sudor de su prometido. Sin pensarlo jaló la cabeza del chico hacia abajo y a pies puntillas acercó sus labios para besarlo.

Pocas veces era Akane quien tomaba la iniciativa en cuanto a los besos, y jamás había sido fuera del sexo. Sintió un poco de resistencia de parte de Ranma al inicio, imaginó que por la sorpresa de verse besado repentinamente, no se imaginaba que por la mente de Ranma no dejaba de repetirse la imagen de ella abrazando al doctor. Sin embargo el deseo de posesión que atiborraba al chico en sus arranques de celos estaba ausente ahora, lo único en su mente era miedo, miedo que no sentía desde Ryugenzawa. No podía ni quería imaginar una vida sin ella a su lado. El espontaneo beso por parte de ella se vio súbitamente siendo uno más apasionado, Ranma la tenía sujeta de las caderas, la necesita cerca. Akane intentó separarse de mala gana del agarre del chico.

– Tengo entrenamiento con tu madre, dejemos esto para luego – pidió pegada a los labios de Ranma.

– No vendrá... llamó a tu papá, van a pasarla allá hoy en la noche – a pesar de contradecirla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa hasta dejarla en la sala, se despidió con un corto beso. – Iré por un baño, vuelvo en unos minutos –

Mientras el chico se aseaba Akane volvía a preguntarse como abordar el tema. La ausencia de su padre era un punto a favor, sin él podían hablar de todo sin miedo a ser descubiertos o interrumpidos, aunque de lo ultimo no estaba tan segura, en cualquier momento podía aparecer algún intruso. Las cosas serían más fáciles sin tanto pretendiente suelto... de todos quien más le aterraba era Shampoo, no como rival amoroso, la verdad no sentía temor a ser dejada por el chico, no porque tuviera excesiva confianza en si misma, sino más bien porque anhelaba que Ranma tomara una decisión, si no era ella lo iba a aceptar y ayudar al joven a ser feliz con quien él amara. El temor por la chica amazona radicaba en lo inescrupulosa que le resultaba, sentía que no amaba realmente a Ranma, podía quererlo, pero gran parte de eso era obsesión y mucho ego, su orgullo no le permitía dejar ir al chico que la había vencido, en su pueblo necesitaban la semilla de un buen luchador y si ella llegaba con el mejor como esposo sería admirada, era bastante caprichosa y vanidosa. Si lo pensaba bien, para Ukyo era similar lo de la obsesión y el ego, años atrapada en una fachada de chico buscando al niño que se atrevió a rechazarla en matrimonio y huido con su dote. Pero entonces ¿qué era ella? No buscaba arrebatar al chico a costa de algún truco o contra su voluntad y mucho menos intentaba restregarles en el rostro a los demás los avances con él. ¿Realmente era diferente a ellas? Con un niño en camino no faltarían quienes la acusarían de intentar atraparlo con intrigas.

Cuando Ranma entró en la sala la encontró ida, la chica seguía divagando sin encontrar alguna forma de decirle al chico sobre su paternidad. Los pensamientos del chico se desviaron a la escena vista horas atrás, el amor no correspondido de Akane era ahora su _**hermano**_, ¿acaso eso la tenía tan triste?

– Volví – anunció sorprendiéndola, secaba su cabello aún húmedo – ¿Tomaras uno? El agua está lista –

– Uhmmm... ok... – Akane sentía frío, aun cuando el verano se venía encima habían días helados, éste era uno de ellos y ella había estado fuera durante horas sólo en un vestido corto.

– ¿Quieres que enjabone tu espalda? – preguntó en broma, ella seguía triste y sabía que aquel comentario le otorgaría un golpe seguido de un "pervertido" por parte de ella y la risa de ambos luego de unos segundos.

– Sí... – contestó Akane contra los pronósticos del artista marcial – Iré por una muda, ya vengo –

Ranma la vio desaparecer por el pasillo y escuchó sus pasos por las escalera. No iba a ser la primera vez que se bañaran juntos, pero si la primera vez que lo habían acordado y eso lo sorprendía, ella estaba demasiado dócil.

La primera vez que compartieron el baño fue memorable, ocurrió justo unos días después de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Lo recordaba muy claro, aquella también había sido su primer beso.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que tuvieran sexo en aquella mesa. Cinco días donde no se habían hablado, Ranma no aparecía a las horas de comer, demasiado avergonzado para sentarse con su familia en el mismo lugar donde había tomado a Akane días atrás.

Aun cuando la evitaba deseaba verla, abrazarla, besarla al fin. Quería aclarar todo con ella y empezar una nueva relación. El problema era que no tenía suficientes agallas como para hacerlo. Durante esos cinco días había estado siguiéndola, observándola desde lejos, en medio de la noche, cuando todos dormían, él iba a su habitación y la contemplaba en silencio, preguntándose si despertarla o no para hablar y quizás algo más.

Lo había decidido, ese día hablaría con ella, necesitaba hacerlo, la amaba. Cuando la conoció se sintió atraído por ella, fue la primera persona en ser amable con él cuando volvió a Japón, mientras todos en esa casa lo examinaban y decepcionaban de que no fuera _hombre_, ella le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y le ofreció su amistad. Claro que fue violenta luego, pero tenía que asumir que también tuvo culpa, la vio desnuda y luego le soltó una pesadez, normal que la chica le estampara la mesa encima.

Ella podía ser tan violenta como cariñosa, por cuenta propia le había abrazado en un par de ocasiones, siempre lo ayudaba y si discutían eran cosa infantiles, siempre terminaban reconciliándose y él descubriendo lo dulce que llegaba a ser Akane. La única que no utilizaría trucos para conseguirlo como marido, la única amiga verdadera que tenía, de la única que quería recibir abrazos. Le gustaba, lo tenía claro cuando su pecho dolía al verla con Tofu, cuando abrazaba a Ryoga en su forma maldita o dedicaba una de sus sonrisas a algún otro y dolió más que nunca cuando la creyó perdida en Ryugenzawa, al verla con Shinnosuke le hizo darse cuenta que era mucho más que gustar lo que sentía por ella, la quería, quería que ella fuera su prometida, ser el único en su vida. A pesar de llamarla "chica poco femenina" resultaba todo lo contrario, en su closet abundaban las ropas femeninas, ella misma lo era, su forma de vestir no era para nada masculino, preocupada de su aspecto pero no en exceso. Eso la ponía al menos por sobre Ukyo quien se había acostumbrado a ocultar su feminidad, Shampoo era un caso aparte, había sido criada para usar su cuerpo como un arma de seducción, era hombre, lo notaba, la amazona intentaba ganárselo así, pero él no era un animal que se guiaba por impulsos, o no lo era hasta hace cinco días atrás. Lo cierto es que había perdido el control porque a una la amaba y la otra le resultaba una amiga bastante molesta en ocasiones.

Sí, amaba a Akane, no había forma de negarselo a si mismo, no desde que la creyó muerta dos veces en Jusenkyo, cuando la vio desaparecer frente a él pensó que enloquecería, ya no le importaba nada, nada tenía sentido sin Akane, después de verla como una pequeña muñeca sus esperanzas regresaron, aún podía salvarla y tenerla a su lado, pero ella nuevamente se sacrifico por él y en esa ocasión al sentir el cuerpo inerte de la castaña entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que todo lo que sentía era amor, era demasiado tarde ya, ella no podría oír lo que pensaba, lloró, la abrazó contra si mismo y luego la sintió, una pequeña mano acariciar su mejilla, _su_ pequeña mano, ella estaba viva. Cuando la vio de novia y lo asaltó con la pregunta de si la amaba, le entró pánico y no pudo más que negar haberlo dicho. En cualquier caso, estaba seguro que no había puesto en palabras sus sentimientos, no lo había dicho en voz alta, en cambio ahora necesitaba y quería hacerlo, habían dado un gran paso y no existía vuelta atrás.

Empezó buscándola en el dojo, había escuchado decir que entrenaría, pero la chica no estaba ahí.

– Quizás está en el baño – pensó Ranma caminando hacía el lugar, preguntaría si era ella y le pediría conversar – Akane, ¿est...? – no alcanzó a preguntar cuando vio a un sonrojado _P-chan_ salir corriendo desde la puerta entreabierta del baño, su prometida se asomó segundos después, envuelta en una toalla, chocando con el chico de trenza al intentar darle caza a su mascota.

– Oh, Ranma, rápido, atrapa a P-chan - pidió Akane, ignorando la sorpresa y vergüenza del artista marcial – Oh, cielos, ya huyó. Bien hecho Ranma, ahora no podré bañarlo. No entiendo que le sucedió, en cuanto lo tomé para meterlo a la bañera conmigo se espantó y salió corriendo – esa frase sacó del trance al chico de ojos azules.

– ¿Tu... tu estabas desnuda? – preguntó molesto, probablemente el cerdo la había visto sin ropa, no podía culparla, esa ingenuidad lo hacia amarla.

– Claro que sí, estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a bañarme con ropa? – ella aún no se daba cuenta de la situación, no era la primera vez que se encontraban semi desnudos, pero si la primera vez desde que hicieran el amor.

– No deberías desnudarte frente a P-chan – lo que intentaba decir como consejo sonó más bien a una orden.

– Ranma, P-chan es mi mascota, lo normal es mantener su higiene y como también iba a resultar mojada lo mejor era bañarnos juntos. Él estaba tranquilo mientras yo me preparaba para el baño, creo que hacía calor dentro porque estaba rojo, así que le di un besito para animarlo, pero cuando intenté rociarlo con agua caliente salió huyendo, creo que le teme al agua y tengo que hacer que se acostumbre, es mi deber como su dueña – explicó de forma simple.

– ¿También es tu deber como dueña besarle? – criticó enojado.

– Es un premio, como una palmada... además no es la primera vez... ¿no me digas que estás cel...? – Ranma no dejó que la chica completara la frase, hizo lo que deseaba y el suertudo de Ryoga había obtenido en numerosas ocasiones, la besó.

Inexperto, no pudo hacer más que pegar sus labios contra ella. Sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza, bastante ilógico si ya habían tenido sexo. No era su primer beso tampoco, recordaba como Mikado y Shampoo lo habían besado, se suponía que él mismo había besado a Akane durante el _Neko Ken_. No sabía exactamente que hacer luego de eso, sabía que debía usar su lengua, pero de qué forma, temía quedar como idiota. El día que estuvieron juntos lo sintió como un sueño, demasiado irreal, se dejó llevar por su cuerpo, no tuvo tiempo a razonar como ahora. Sus dedos se crisparon por nerviosismo, no tenía idea como seguir, o que hacer luego de aquello, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba repetir la experiencia de unir su cuerpo con Akane, lo deseaba, la deseaba.

Tímidamente, con manos temblorosas, intentó sujetarle por la cintura, quedó a medio camino cuando sintió como la punta de la lengua de ella jugaba con su labio superior, se escuchó a si mismo gemir cuando la deslizó dentro de su boca, encontrando a su igual y comenzando a acariciarla. No había esperado esa reacción de ella, se sentía justo como aquel día, ese "algo" se encendía dentro de él, la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, Akane por su parte subió sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello, acercándolos todavía más.

El beso, totalmente distinto a como había comenzado, lo estaba llevando a un estado de locura. Su prometida le mordía el labio inferior cada vez que se distanciaban por aire y el roce constante entre sus lenguas le resultaba en extremo sensual. En su primera vez ella no tuvo gran participación. Fue él quien lamió y mordió cada rincón que le resultó apetecible. Ahora era ella quien llevaba la ventaja, como hombre sentía la necesidad de volver a tomar el control. Bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de la chica y la levantó, indicándole que enredara las piernas alrededor de él, levantando la toalla durante el proceso.

Sabía como seguía todo, ahora él estaba al mando, en esa misma posición la cargó hasta el cuarto de lavado y sentó a Akane en la maquina de lavar. Se dedicó a besarla mientras el mismo se desvestía para ella. Una vez desnudo, terminó por despojarla de la toalla. La vez anterior había sentido el roce de su torso desnudo, pero ahora todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto

Sin advertirle se aventuró dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo repetitivamente. Quejidos de dolor y placer se hicieron presentes por parte de ambos. Sentía como se deslizaba en Akane cada vez más rápido y profundo, no podía dejar su boca, incluso si no se besaban necesitaba y quería ese roce, ella mordisqueaba sus labios cada tanto, incapaz de hacer algo más con su respirar agitado. La sintió arquear su espalda a la llegada de su culminación, rompiendo el contacto bucal, contracciones dentro de ella apretaban su miembro llevándolo a terminar junto a su compañera, cerrando los ojos ante lo intenso de la situación.

Segundos después, aún con su respiración alterada, abrió los ojos y buscó el rostro de Akane, ella al igual que él hace un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados. Acunó la cara de su prometida entre sus manos, cosa que despertó a la chica de su letargo, quien enfocó su mirada chocolate en los azules de él. Como muchas veces en el pasado, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones esta vez la unión se consumó. Un beso como el que se dieran al inicio de todo, gentil y lento roce entre labios, Akane volvió a cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Cuando sintió que estaba más calmado y la energía volvía a su cuerpo, la cargó de la misma manera en la que la llevó hasta allí. Akane se aferró a él, no queriendo dejarlo ir aún, abrió sus ojos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse, Ranma estaba metiendolos a ambos en el _**ofuro**_. Una vez que la dejó en el lugar, se deshizo del abrazo y se acomodó detrás de ella, pegando la espalda de Akane a su pecho y deslizando sus manos por la cintura de su prometida, abrazándola, dejando caer besos por la curvatura del cuello y hombro femenino frente a él.

Con tranquilidad hablaron de lo que cada uno había hecho durante esa semana, pero ninguno tuvo el valor del hablar o preguntar por lo que había sucedido hace una semana y acababa de ocurrir, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar el uno del otro.

* * *

.:::i:::.

* * *

Cada vez que tenían algún encuentro en ese lugar terminaban tomando un baño juntos, sin embargo nunca habían acordado juntarse en ese lugar.

Sus pensamientos iban por mal camino, recordar todo aquello había terminado por excitarlo. Akane estaba tardando, iba a ir arriba a buscarla cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

– ¡Nihao, Ranma! – le saludó Shampoo, abrazándolo.

– Ho... Hola... Shampoo – tartamudeó nervioso, en parte por la cercanía de la amazona y por otro lado miedo, al entrar había derribado la puerta corrediza, era una mujer peligrosa.

– Shampoo saber que Ranma estar solo, Ranma pasar noche con Shampoo ¿si? – rogó la amazona pegando su cuerpo al del chico.

– Mira, Shampoo, me encantaría, pero... – la excusa murió en los labios del chico de trenza cuando su prometida entró en escena.

– Si desean pasar la noche juntos que sea fuera de mi casa. Quiero estar tranquila. – pronunció Akane de manera seca – Y será mejor que tengas el dinero para reparar eso. Tú o tu china deben pagar los daños – le dijo a Ranma cuando pasaba por su lado sin regresar la vista ni titubear, lo amaba, pero nadie jugaba con ella, estaba cansada de esa rutina.

– Vete – dijo Ranma – Vete, Shampoo – exigió elevando la voz – ¡Vete! Estoy harto de tus jueguitos. No me gusta que entres a casa de ese modo, no puedes llegar y aparecer en la casa de alguien más así como así, sin invitación y destrozando todo a tu paso. Odio que estés siempre acosándome, abrazándome y restregándote – detuvo su discurso para mirarla directo a los ojos – Eres una chica linda, pero no me gustas, con todo esto sólo alimentas mi rechazo hacia ti. ¿Entiendes? –

– Pero, Ranma, Shampoo ser tu esposa – suplicó, intentando mostrarse inocente y triste.

– Por favor, Shampoo. Sólo vete... Ahora no, hoy no tengo ganas de una discusión. Si te dijera todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza saldrías perdiendo – respondió Ranma con intenciones de ahuyentarla.

– Bien... – contestó asustada, sabía que el chico podía terminar rechazándola por completo o lo que era aún peor, confesar que ya había hecho una elección, así que decidió ceder esa batalla para no perder la guerra.

– Mierda. ¿Ahora cómo arreglo todo con Akane? – se preguntó Ranma.

Su prometida estaba extraña y aún más ahora, no había gritado ni hecho alguna escena de celos, eso sólo significaba que estaba muy enojada. Dando un suspiro se encaminó al baño.

– Akane, abre la puerta – pidió Ranma – Sabes que yo no la invité, abre, necesitamos hablar – ninguna respuesta llegó de vuelta, intentó abrir pero estaba asegurado desde adentro – Akane,vamos, responde – volvió a pedir el artista marcial, empezaba a enojarse – ¡Bien, como quieras! – le gritó dando un golpe a la puerta.

Dentro del baño, Akane intentaba contener el torrente de emociones que la dominaban, estaba enojada, decepcionada, triste, temerosa y angustiada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Ranma se fuera, pero era bastante, sus dedos estaban arrugados. Decidió que era suficiente, hablaría con él, le contaría sobre el embarazo y el resultado de todo se lo dejaba a la suerte, ella estaba decidida a tener a su bebé. Lentamente se secó y vistió, subió las escaleras y sin tocar se coló en la habitación del muchacho.

– ¡Qué demonios! – gritó al ver a Ranma durmiendo abrazado a Shampoo.

– ¿Mhmmm?.. ¿Qué pasa, Alane? – preguntó Ranma somnoliento, sin saber bien que estaba sucediendo.

– Te dije que si querías revolcarte con ella fuera lejos de mi casa – exclamó furiosa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más despierto.

– ¿Y te atreves a preguntar? Sólo mírate – acusó Akane.

En ese momento Ranma sintió el roce de otro cuerpo a su lado, acurrucándose contra él.

– Sham... Shampoo... – pronunció temeroso. No sabía como había llegado la amazona hasta su futon y era lo que menos importaba, tenia que explicar el mal entendido – Akane... no es lo que parece... –

– Sí, Ranma, nunca es lo que parece. Siempre hay una explicación... estoy cansada. – susurró cabizbaja.

Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar. Desde ahí Ranma pudo oír como bajaba presurosa las escaleras y salía de la casa dando un portazo.

– No volveré a repetirlo, vete, y no sólo de la casa, no quiero verte otra vez – dijo Ranma, apretando la mandíbula, demasiado enojado como para verla – Sé que estás fingiendo dormir. Lárgate. –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no gustar? – Shampoo se le insinuó, presionando sus senos contra el chico.

– Te lo dije, no estoy interesado en ti. No me casaré contigo – dijo rompiendo el contacto, alejándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta.

– Pero leyes amazonas... –

– ¡No son mis leyes! – gritó Ranma antes de salir corriendo en busca de Akane.

Sabía donde podía encontrarla, pero era lo que menos quería. Desde la vuelta del doctor su mundo se veía amenazado otra vez, ese hombre aunque ahora era el cuñado de su prometida también había sido el primer amor y le aterraba la idea de que aún guardara sentimientos por él, sobretodo después de lo visto en la tarde en la consulta del mayor.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, saltando tejados y lo que se le cruzara por delante. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa del doctor lo que escuchó lo dejó paralizado. Aquello simplemente no podía estar sucediendo.

– ¡No sabes el asco que me da! - escuchó hipar a Akane – Estoy tan arrepentida... y ahora no sé que haré con éste bebé en camino. No puedo decirle que estoy embarazada. –

– Akane... – pronunció Ranma antes de entrar y ver a su prometida aferrada al doctor. – ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Vamos a ser padres? –

– Ranma... – murmuró asustada, no imaginaba que las cosas se volverían así.

– Suelta a mi mujer Tofu – gruñó, olvidando toda formalidad. El instinto de posesión alerta debido a la posición cercana en que se encontraba la pareja.

– Ranma-kun, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Akane y yo... –

– ¡Qué la sueltes! – gritó molesto al oír el nombre de su prometida en los labios de otro hombre.

Cegado de rabia se acercó a ambos viendo que ninguno se había movido de su posición. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por Akane si eso era necesario. Con una mano jaló a su prometida hasta su lado y el otro brazo lo alzó con intención de darle un golpe al profesional.

– ¡Ranma! – gritó Akane – Por favor, vamos a casa, hablaremos, te lo prometo, pero vamos a casa, por favor, no lo golpees. – rogó, sabiendo las intenciones del chico.

– Me debes una explicación, olvidaré esto por ahora, pero tienes que contarme todo lo que me has ocultado – exigió.

– Sí, lo prometo, llévame a casa... no me siento muy bien... – murmuró antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Ranma.

* * *

**_Fin Capitulo 3_**

* * *

_**Hermano: **_hago referencia a que al casarse con su hermana pasa a ser de su familia también, por ende y al ser esposo de su hermana, él se vuelve también su hermano.

_**Ofuro:**_ Baño estilo japones, suelen bañarse fuera de ella y luego meterse a la tiña con agua caliente.

Y después de muuuchos meses, por fin logro sacar un capitulo. Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, por leer mi fanfic, por seguirlo, y por después de muchos meses mandar un review o mensaje animándome a seguirlo. Perdón la tardanza, pero me cuesta concentrarme. Espero sigan apoyándome y siguiendo esta historia. No está abandonada y planeo terminarla así que pido paciencia. Me alargué con las respuestas a reviews pero creo que todas y cada una merecen respuesta y no he estado haciéndolo últimamente.

**dickory5:** como bien adivinaste, nuestra Akane está embarazada ^^ gracias por tu review y animarme a escribir.

**catherine2040:** Gracias por tu review y lamento la demora a la hora de publicar, espero no tardar tanto en sacar el próximo.

**Annita Kyoyama:** me alegra que te guste mi Ranma, intento no sacarlo demasiado de personajes. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste éste capitulo.

**damalunaely:** Ranma es muy posesivo y quiere a Akane en su vida a toda costa. No es que se piense mucho las cosas y la manera más rápida y sin tener que confesarse es un lazo irrompible como un hijo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review.

**carmen15:** Lamento demorar tanto en actualizar pero la historia pretendo completarla si o si. La intención de Ranma es estar junto a Akane, así de simple, pero como fue criado por un padre algo (mucho) negligente, no sabe como comunicarse más que con su cuerpo. Y sí, Akane ha sido algo cobarde, pero supongo que normal, dentro del manga es ella quien muestra más interés en él que él en ella, encima Ranma dice cada tontería cada tanto que no sabe como reaccionar. Con respecto a la persona, me gustaría saber quien creías tu correcta para hablar sobre ello, yo he elegido al doctor para darle el toque de celos dentro de la historia, a ver si coincidimos ^^. La madre de Ranma y su confusión sobre la enamorada de su hijo se viene para crear un lio de esos feos, o al menos lo será si se le ocurre meter su nariz. Ya vez que una de las prometidas ha aparecido, y de que forma, Shampoo tendrá un papel mas o menos importante dentro de la historia así que no será la ultima vez que saldrá. Espero éste capitulo te gustara y gracias por tan largo review, me alegran mucho esos, sé que leen mi historia y tienen consejos que dar o comentarios sobre ella, espero poder seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos

**ElisaAckles:** Primero que todo, no sabes el honor que siento al ver que una de mis escritoras favoritas ha leido mi fanfic y se ha dado el tiempo de dejar un review en ella. Muchisimas gracias por ello, me ha hecho feliz saber que ha gustado mi fanfic. Con respecto a Nodoka este capi lo he dejado descansar, pero ya veremos que papel toma dentro de la historia.

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** Gracias por tu review, es extraño conocer personas que coincidan conmigo en cuanto a las prometidas, la verdad no soporto mucho a ninguna XD. Akane es una mujer fuerte, las veces que la he visto llorando es más bien en una situación cómica lo que hace aún más graciosa la situación o cuando actúa que la chica es una gran actriz. Gracias por el favorito, espero este capitulo te gustara.

**susyakane:** gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejar un review en él, espero seguir leyéndote.

**Pleasure Delayer:** A Ranma no lo veo para nada como un playboy que atrae a toda mujer con la que se cruza, es un chico tímido obsesivo con las artes marciales, para nada el gusto de Nabiki al menos, creo que muchos se confundieron con el capitulo cuando es prometido de ella. He decidido hacerlos un poquito más lanzados, al final no son niños tampoco y creo que tienen cierta "tensión sexual" entre ellos, esos roces, acercamientos ocasionales, supongo que en algún momento la olla se sube y los instintos se sueltan, después de una primera vez ya no hay tanto pudor para una segunda o tercera, cuarta, quinta... Y sí, has entendido bien, Ranma quiere embarazarla, atarla a él, por eso mismo siente algo de culpa al creer que es a espaldas de ella, pero la chica se ha dado cuenta, tampoco es idiota. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi manera de escribir y el fanfic, gracias por el review, muy completo, estos me ayudan mucho a saber que les ha gustado para reforzarlo o simplemente para comentar sobre ello. Otra vez gracias por el review, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, y ojala sigamos leyéndonos.

**Angel Dark Fire:** se agradece la intención de leerlo, gracias por el review ^^

**Marissa:** Perdón la tardanza pero no pienso dejar este fanfic, es uno de los que más disfruto escribir, gracias por tu review, esperemos que Nodoka no le complique las cosas aún más a esos dos, sobretodo con el ya confirmado embarazo de Akane.

**Reira Tendo:** lamento si no se ha entendido bien, por cada capitulo han pasado un par de meses, desde que discutieran y Akane lo echara de su habitación hasta el actual unos siete meses y en total, desde que comenzaran a tener sexo han pasado diez meses Sí, Nodoka es algo metiche, pero como todos en esa familia, gracias por tu review ^^

**sunako-koike:** Exacto, a solas son bastante demostrativos. Gracias por tu review, espero leas este capi.

**Yumi:** Thank you, i'll be waiting that you like this chapter too :)

**cjs:** lamento la demora, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero tengas la oportunidad de leerlo, gracias por tu review.

**Nonahere:** Ranma nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, aun si no quiere decir algo malo o a él le sale una idiotez o Akane lo malinterpreta. Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Sara-chan:** me siento honrada de ser la primera persona a quien dejas review, me anima mucho leer tus palabras, haré lo posible por no tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias por tu review, espero leas este capi y te guste como el resto :)

**vanessamcgregor:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capi :)

**Kikko:** I'm sorry, i've a lot of work and inspiration don't come, but here, there a new chapter, i hope you liked. Yes, Ranma wants tied up Akane, and the safest way is that. Thanks a lot for comment.

**linaakane:** gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo.

**Yuju:** me alegra saber que te gusta el fanfic, gracias por tu review.

**Guest:** Ranma Y Akane no necesitan estar empalagosos, de hecho, ninguno de los dos lo es. Gracias por tu review, espero leas este capitulo y te guste ^^

**Desire:** Aquí un nuevo capitulo, no pienso abandonarlo, aunque me toma tiempo actualizar, espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por tu review.


End file.
